


one man's past is another man's future

by laughingatlemons



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Love Letters, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Weird Timeline Fuckery, fate or some shit, spoiling their own life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingatlemons/pseuds/laughingatlemons
Summary: miraculously, the letters makes their way to their recipient





	one man's past is another man's future

**Author's Note:**

> this is a couple years old i jst edited the middle a little bit

It was quiet. The day was over, and, albeit tired, they'd made it through the day relatively safe. They sat in silence, neither eager to engage the other in conversation. Despite being partners, they'd not even learned each other's name; they didn't care to.

The silence was broken by the crinkling of paper. The taller of the two had pulled a letter from his robes, which in and of itself would not have interested the other, but he had spotted something awfully familiar on the page.

His signature was at the bottom, accompanied by a little heart.

He leaned over and peered at the page, trying to decipher how this could happen and what the rest of the page actually said. Damn his bad handwriting, even if he had no idea how it got there. The other man cleared his throat and moved the page out of range.

"Excuse me. I did not invite you to read this."

The demon huffed and grabbed at the paper. "I can't explain why, but I need to see that. Right now. Have you... read this?"

A shake of the head was reassuring. "I've been trying to translate it, it's in ancient Hylian, but the handwriting is... near illegible. It is quite strange that, if I'm right, my name is written near the top?"

Bless his bad handwriting. "Give it here, I can read that form of Hylian perfectly."

The twili weakened his hold on the paper and the demon plucked it from his hands. Before he could start reading it, his partner spoke:

“Please read it aloud.” It was a command, not a request.

Ghirahim glared at him and had half a mind to start a fight about his equal commanding him around, but he was too tired to bothered and reasoned that it’d be foolish to provoke anything. He sighed, turned to the paper, and cleared his throat. Better to just get it over with, he would likely be able to read it at some point anyways. He hesitated at the first line.

"My love, Zant,"

He did not know a Zant, but the other lieutenant recognized his name-- he was so confused, he most likely did not write this, but his handwriting was plain as day. A glance to the other showed equal confusion and he looked weirded out.

"I do not know if this will reach you, there are many millenia for this letter to survive through, but I write nonetheless in the hopes that it will. I hope you are doing well in whatever phase of life you are at as you read this. I am aware you do not learn ancient Hylian until 25 years old--"

What the fuck.

Yes, the man next to him has every right to look as bewildered as he does, *especially* if his name is "Zant".

In his pause, "Zant" squeaked out a "how...?", peering at the paper. The demon continued to read the letter aloud.

"--so you will be past that point when you read this. Even more time to keep my letters waiting! I already miss you, though it's only been a month since I returned to my time..."

This was from his future self. This letter was written by his future self after this war and it was kept until "Zant" found it so many years in the future! It was a miracle that it found its recipient and was intact. He also was frightened by the prospect of writing such a sappy sounding thing, but he will cross that bridge when he gets to it.

"I want to see you again. Maybe someday." He almost read off the "Love, Ghirahim" at the bottom, but he stopped and handed the paper back, hoping "Zant" doesn't ask--

"What does the signature say?"

Damn it.

"It says 'Love, Ghirahim.'"

"Do you remember writing this, Ghirahim?"

Ghirahim's ear perked straight up. "What?"

"You read the handwriting perfectly fine, it is in the correct alphabet, you seem profoundly affected by the content just as I am... It also mentioned this war we are in together."

"...So I presume your name is Zant."

A small nod. Ghirahim looked at the paper again with incredulity.

"I do not remember, because I believe I have not written it yet."

The silence settled over both of them again. Zant seemed to soften, and he folded the paper back up and returned it to its hiding place in his robes.

"Ghirahim, there are more of these letters, in your handwriting." Zant produced several more letters from his sleeves and handed them to the other. Ghirahim refused them.

"I will cross that bridge when I get to it. You can translate my scrawling on your own."


End file.
